Wireless local area network (WLAN) communication system generally supports an active mode and a power saving mode as an operation mode of a station (STA). The active mode enables the STA to operate in a wake state capable of transmitting and receiving communication packets. The power saving mode is for operation under reduced power and enables the STA to be in a doze state. Under the power saving mode, the STA may not have to wake up to receive communication packets.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.